El misterio de la felicidad
by RosasRojas
Summary: Ella era una persona apegada a las reglas y a la etica, perfeccionista y profesional. Con un titulo de psicologa apesar de su corta edad. Todo cambio cuando un caso de un adolescente le fue asignado... empezo su tormento... y su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Drama, Romance)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, Muerte)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen: **__Ella era una persona ética y profesional, con un titulo de psicólogo a pesar de corta edad, todo cambio cuando le asignaron un nuevo paciente, empezó su tormento y su nombre era… Sasuke Uchiha_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**El misterio de la felicidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lagrimas<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**E**__ntras y cierras la puerta de tu casa, te encaminas hacia la sala y dejas tu mochila en uno de los sofás, miras tu alrededor verdaderamente extrañado, no es normal que tu madre no haya salido a tu encuentro, para abrazarte efusivamente con peligro a asfixiarte, besarte hasta hacerte sonrojar pues eres un adolescente y esa clase de afectos ya no van contigo o para hostigarte con sus preguntas especialmente la de si tienes novia, tu madre se empeña en ella._

_._

.

_Oyes un vago sonido en la cocina y te diriges a dicho lugar. _

_Lo que miras por un momento te deja anonado, no sabes si reír o llorar porque sinceramente no esta entre sus fantasías ver a tu madre contoneando exuberantemente las caderas mientras tatarea una canción. _

_Te cruzas de brazos y te apoyas en el marco de la puerta. _

_Miras fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos… Mikoto sigue con su baile al mismo tiempo en que mueve el contenido en una sartén que por cierto huele delicioso_

_. _

_Luego de un momento da media vuelta sobre sus talones con dirección hacia el refrigerador pero su mirada se cruza con la tuya antes de llegar a su destino._

_-__**Sasuke-chan**__.- dice acercándose a ti rápidamente, te envuelve con sus brazos y tú no sabes como se las ingenia para hacerlo pues tú eres mucho más corpulento de lo que ella es. _

_El aire escapa por un segundo de tus pulmones, aunque se ve una mujer delicada y frágil no lo es, tú lo sabes, lo sientes y desgraciadamente muchas veces lo sufres. _

_Se separa de ti y agarra tu rostro entre sus finas y suaves manos, se pone de puntillas y te obliga a ti a inclinarte pues le sacas como una cabeza de altura para luego empezar a repartir besos por todo tu rostro, joder, tus mejillas arder y ella ríe, siempre hace lo mismo, dice que aun eres su niñito. _

_._

_Cuando finalmente te suelta con tu cara repleta por varias formas de labios rojos, ella se dirige a la estufa y tu limpias tu rostro con fastidio, sino Itachi te jodera el resto del día._

_**-¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿alguna novia?**__- pregunta y tu suspiras negando con la cabeza, tu madre nunca cambiara._

_-__**No madre**__.- te limitas a contestar, ella te mira y sonríe._

_._

_Su simple sonrisa hace que una sensación de paz se extienda por tu cuerpo._

_Mikoto es una madre poco común, con constantes cambios de humor, demasiado sobre protectora para tu gusto. _

_La mayoría de las veces te sofoca a tal punto de quererte arrancar los cabellos a tirones y no exageras, ni mientes. _

_Se mete en tu vida mas de lo que gustaría, prefieres la privacidad. _

_Es exagerada y te trata como un niño, pero aun con todo eso, es tu madre. _

_Eso es un hecho que no vas a cambiar. _

_Que nunca cambiarias. _

_La quieres, más que tu propia vida._

_._

_Su sonrisa lo compensa todo_

_._

_Eres feliz_

_._

_Ella te llena de ese inexplicable y extraño sentimiento_

_._

_**¿Comprendes como algo tan insignificante te llena plenamente?**_

_No_

_._

_._

_Ese… es __**el misterio de la felicidad**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**amino con más rapidez pues sabia que se le había hecho tarde, seguramente su madre le echaría la cantaleta de su vida por no llegar a tiempo para la cena en familia.

Mikoto era muy seria respecto a eso.

.

Paro en el umbral de su casa y observo con intriga la puerta entreabierta, su familia nunca dejaba la puerta de la casa abierta… _nunca_.

Miro el interior con cierta dificultad intentado distinguir algo, pues las luces estaban apagadas y ya había oscurecido.

Frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante, algo dentro de el le decía que no lo hiciera, pero omitió esa presión en el pecho y dando otro paso abrió la puerta totalmente.

El chillido se extendió en el interior ocasionándole un escalofrío en la espalda.

.

Dio otro paso con cautela mirando a todos lados en busca de algún movimiento extraño. Palmo la pared a su derecha hasta finalmente encontrar el interruptor. Lo prendió. La luz instantáneamente se encendió.

Parpadeo debido a la molestia que le causaba la claridad y cuando por fin pudo controlar la sensación observo su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver todo destruido, las cortinas de los ventanales estaban rotas, los muebles estaban rasgados y patas arribas, el televisor de plasma tenia un enorme agujero en el centro y lo demás no tenia un punto de diferencia.

Dio un paso hacia enfrente y el sonido de un vidrio le saco del estado de estupor.

Bajo la mirada y observo los múltiples trozos de vidrio a sus pies.

Sus orbes se expandieron al ver un liquido escarlata manchar en suelo de madera, una presión se formo en su pecho y su respiración se volvió trabajosa… _sangre_… aquello era _**sangre**_.

Un gemido capto su atención y quiso salir de ahí… en serio lo deseó, pero algo nuevamente se lo impidió.

.

Trago con mucha dificultad y dio un paso hacia delante.

Sus manos temblaban.

Siguió con miedo el pequeño sonido que aun era emitido y doblo a su izquierda hacia uno de los muebles.

.

Sus piernas temblaron a tal punto de caer brutalmente al suelo.

Se arrastro con sus manos mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a humedecer su frente.

.

Su respiración acelerada empezó a escapar de sus labios como suaves murmullos.

-**I-ta-chi**.- logro articular con voz ahogada, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su hermano cubierto en sangre y con un puñal clavado en el centro de su abdomen.

Se acerco gateando y se detuvo frente a el. El pelilargo tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia enfrente con la mirada fija en el cuchillo.

Cuando llego a su lado Itachi giro la cabeza con notable dificultad hacia el y sus orbes chocaron logrando estremecerlo.

.

El mayor abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar algo, pero de sus labios no salio nada.

-**Itachi… es-pera, espera yo… no intentes hablar… mira yo tra-tare de sacar el cuchillo, entiendes… no trates de hablar, no lo hagas**.- dijo y el pelilargo volvió a dirigir su mirada a dicho objeto.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió de un solo tirón de la camisa, los botones salieron volando.

La deslizo de sus hombros y cuando por fin la saco, la dejo a un lado y dirigió sus manos al cuchillo.

.

Se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo.

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- **se pregunto horrorizado.

Desvío su mirada a su hermano y respiro profundamente. Dirigió su atención al puñal y trago saliva. Su garganta estaba seca. Finalmente tomo entre sus manos la punta del puñal. Lo agarro con firmeza y cerro los ojos, con un ultimo respiro lo saco rápidamente.

Un grito ahogado salio de los labios de Itachi y al oírlo sus manos temblaron y con aberración soltó el objeto como si quemara.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fijo su mirada en la herida. La sangre había empezado a brotar en gran cantidad.

Agarro su camisa y la puso sobre la herida haciendo la presión necesaria para que la sangre parara de brotar. La tela blanca lentamente se tiño de rojo y algo calido mojo sus manos.

.

Observo el rostro de Itachi y este le devolvió la mirada.

-**Vamos Itachi… dime que hago, vamos… dime**.- dijo con desespero, el mayor lo observo y abrió nuevamente los labios, nada salio. Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando.

-**Itachi… mírame, no cierres los ojos… Itachi, mírame, no lo cierres**.- rogó entre lagrimas, los ojos del pelilargo finalmente se cerraron.

-**Itachi**.- grito. Agarro entre sus manos manchadas de sangre el rostro de su hermano y suavemente empezó a golpear su mejilla. El no reacciono.

Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y un gemido de dolor escapo de su garganta.

.

Se inclino hacia el rostro del pelilargo y apoyo su frente contra la de el llorando.

-**Itachi… her-mano, despier-ta… por favor**.- pidió en un susurro.

Dirigió sus dedos a su cuello y los apoyo sobre la yugular, espero. No hubo latido de corazón.

Se separo de el inhalando profundamente. Se encogió de piernas y apoyo sus antebrazos en sus rodillas mientras hundía sus manos en su cabello.

Le observo con la mirada nublada y pequeños sollozos salieron de sus labios. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y grito con todas sus fuerzas queriendo descargar de esa manera el dolor en su pecho… dolía, ardía… maldición, deseaba que se detuviera.

Callo cuando su voz ya no salio.

Bajo la mirada y las lagrimas siguieron rodando.

.

De un momento a otro se levanto de golpe y miro a su alrededor con desespero… sus padres.

_¿Dónde estaban sus padres? _

Camino hacia el comedor con un paso tembloroso y cuidadoso.

No había nadie.

Fue hacia la cocina y entro, como el resto también era un caos, pero ahí tampoco había alguien. Reviso el despacho y la habitación de huéspedes obteniendo el mismo resultado… no había nadie en la planta baja.

Una pequeña esperanza se instalo en su pecho… tal vez ellos no estaban allí… tal vez ellos estaban bien, pero tampoco descartaba la segunda planta de la casa, donde estaban todas las habitaciones.

.

Se acerco a las escaleras y observo hacia arriba, las luces estaban apagadas.

Respiro profundamente y subió un escalón, tenia mucho miedo de encontrar algo ahí arriba que no le gustara, pero debía ir, así que siguió subiendo hasta finalmente pisar el segundo piso, miro por el pasillo a su derecha, donde estaba la habitación de sus padres y no vio nada extraño.

Miro al otro pasillo donde tampoco había nada inusual.

Camino precavido hacia el cuarto de sus padres, paso por paso con el mas mínimo cuidado para evitar hacer un ruido que delatara su presencia.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación y nuevamente algo dentro de el le dijo que no entrara.

Lo ignoro.

Abrió la puerta, estaba a oscuras. Entro al dormitorio. Un olor a metal inundo sus fosas nasales.

Negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar con mas insistencia. Busco el interruptor a su izquierda. Con temor lo encendió.

.

La estancia se ilumino y con su mirada nublaba observo un escena que no olvidaría, los cuerpos de sus padres estaban bañados en sangre, con múltiples cortes, uno sobre el otro, la alfombra blanca estaba teñida de rojo.

-**Mama… papa**.- llamo con un hilo de voz. Ninguno contesto. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

.

Un mareo lo inundo y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Tropezó cayendo de espalda.

-**Esto no es cierto… no puede ser verdad… tiene que ser una pesadilla**.- se repitió arrastrándose hacia atrás.

-**No es verdad**.- grito fuertemente, se levanto del suelo con rapidez y presiono su cabeza entre sus manos.

-**Es una pesadilla**.- dijo retrocediendo tratando de alejarse de esa terrible escena.

.

Dio un paso hacia atrás diciéndose que _aquello no era __**real**_.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás convenciéndose de que _no_ _era mas que una __**pesadilla**_.

Tres pasos hacia atrás y pensó que _cuando se __**despertara **__se reiría de semejante estupidez_.

Cuatro pasos hacia atrás.

.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas.

Su cuerpo rodó por las escaleras lastimándose continuamente hasta estamparse con brutalidad contra el piso.

El lugar se sumió en silencio _ya no había ningún sonido perturbador_.

Todas esas imágenes horrendas y aterradoras se esfumaron de su cabeza como la neblina.

Un liquido caliente y espeso recorrió su frente… una sensación verdaderamente gratificante.

Su mirada se volvió roja y luego se torno borrosa, pero algo que nunca desapareció fue ese olor… ese maldito olor a metal y muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**oco suavemente y un "_pase_" la hizo adentrase a la estancia, se detuvo frente al escritorio y entrelazo sus manos en su espalda observando fijamente a la voluptuosa rubia frente a ella, esta suspiro y levanto la mirada fijándola en sus ojos jade.

-**Te he mandado a llamar porque tengo un caso especial para ti**.- empezó agarrando una carpeta azul entre sus manos, fijo nuevamente su mirada en la chica.

-**A pesar de que eres muy joven confío plenamente en tu trabajo y se que lo harás muy bien… eres mi alumna predilecta… Sakura**.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama.- **dijo la pelirrosa haciendo una reverencia.

-**Yo se que te especializas normalmente en niños, pero, en este caso es un adolescente de 17 años de edad, es un caso muy delicado y te escogido a ti porque tengo la intuición de que solo tu podrás sacar adelante a este chico**.- dijo firmemente extendiendo su mano con la carpeta en ella hacia la ojijade. Sakura la tomo.

-**Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, su familia fue asesinada hace una semana y media, aun no se han hallado a los culpables pero si han encontrado unas huellas que están seguros los llevaran a ellos… este chico ha presenciado cosas y necesita tu ayuda, apóyalo… se que eres una profesional**.- dijo recalcando con seriedad la ultima oración, la pelirrosa le miro extrañada, pero lo paso por alto.

-**Gracias Tsunade-sama… pondré todo mi empeño en este caso… no le fallare**.- dijo sonriéndole tenuemente. Dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina de la directora del hospital.

Agarro entre sus manos la carpeta y la abrió sin parar su caminar.

.

Leyó rápidamente el expediente de su nuevo paciente y su semblante por un momento cambio a uno de tristeza y dolor.

-**Sufrió mucho**.- se dijo a si misma mientras sentía un escozor empezar desde su nariz hasta sus orbes. Estos se aguaron.

Negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos. Sus parpados se humedecieron levemente. Paso sus dedos quitando todo rastro y respiro hondo. Rápidamente se obligo a poner su mejor cara.

Las personas que pasan por situaciones como esas no quieren lastima y ella no tenia porque tenérsela.

.

Cerro la carpeta y siguió caminando hasta parar frente a la habitación _158_, donde se supone estaría su paciente, suspiro y miro la carpeta por ultima ves confirmando el numero de la habitación.

.

Toco suavemente anunciando su presencia y abrió. Lo primero que vio fue una ancha y musculosa espalda, parpadeo y negó con la cabeza concentrándose en su trabajo.

Dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta mientras intentaba no sonrojarse a pesar del ardor en sus mejillas, aquello no era normal en ella.

Inspiro profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud y en silencio.

.

Camino hacia el y se paro frente al chico. El se encontraba sentado en una camilla con la mirada gacha, una toalla era lo único que cubría su parte intima y verdaderamente agradecía que la tuviera puesta.

**-¿Sasuke Uchiha?**- pregunto suavemente. El pelinegro levanto la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron y Sakura se estremeció terriblemente al ver el enorme vacío en los orbes ónices.

Aparto disimuladamente la mirada por un momento.

Sus ojos eran muy atrayente y profundos… eran hermosos, pero no tenían brillo y reflejaban solo vacío y dolor.

Aspiro hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron totalmente y soltó en silencio el aire.

.

Levanto la mirada hacia el peliazabache.

**-¿Sasuke Uchiha?**- pregunto nuevamente. El la observo a los ojos fijamente y ella le sostuvo con dificultad la mirada, era tan penetrante que le hacia perderse en ella. El chico bajo la cabeza y dio un vago y casi imperceptible asentimiento.

Sonrío lanzando un suspiro al final y le miro, el seguía con la mirada gacha.

No pudo evitar observarlo con mas _**detalle**__. _

Su piel pálida, era corpulento y sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era muy atractivo… _**muy atractivo**_.

.

Trago con dificultad y se regaño mentalmente al pensar eso. Exhalo y aparto su mirada del joven aunque interiormente se encontraba renuente a hacerlo, con dificultad lo logro no mentiría. Se forzó a sonreír, aquel caso seria el mas difícil de su vida… lo sentía.

.

-**Soy Sakura Haruno… seré su psicóloga**.- le tendió la mano, Sasuke levanto su mirada hacia ella y nuevamente se quedo un rato observándola… analizándola, poniéndola, aunque no lo admitiera, nerviosa, por fin con cierto recelo, pudo notar, el chico estiro su mano hacia ella y la tomo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura e hizo todo lo posible por sonreír aun sintiendo la electrizante y extraña sensación en su piel.

.

Se avecinaba su tormento… y su nombre era **Sasuke Uchiha**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_***Fin del capitulo***_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**El misterio de la felicidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sensaciones<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**R**ecorrió con la mirada la carpeta azul una vez mas repasándola y luego observo al chico que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en un sillón de cuero con la mirada perdida en la ventana a un lado.

Suspiro y la mirada de Sasuke inmediatamente se poso en ella escudriñando su rostro.

Apretó suavemente los lados de la carpeta, por más que quisiera evitar los nervios que la invadían ante la mirada de ese jovencito, no podía, su manera de observarla era demasiado profunda y penetrante.

.

Paso saliva con dificultad, mientras sentía el latir desembocado de su corazón.

**-No me trates como un paciente… detesto que me analicen**.- dijo él con voz carente de sentimientos.

Sakura sintió unos suaves estremecimientos recorrerle la nuca y los dedos de las manos le temblaron levemente.

Devolvió la mirada a la carpeta intentando concentrarse en ella.

Estaban en su consultorio desde hacia mas de media hora.

No había forzado una plática, solo lo había saludado cordialmente cuando él entro y luego se mantuvieron en silencio ya no quería que él se sintiera presionado, ese no era el plan.

.

**-Esta bien… ¿te molesta estar aquí?- **le pregunto obligándose a si misma a sonar con naturalidad, sonrió internamente al lograrlo, ante todo, ella era una profesional.

.

**-Hmp… no me agrada**.- fue lo único que dijo él volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

.

-**¿Crees que te sentirías mas cómodo en algún otro lugar?… ¿que te parece si me propones alguno?**- le aconsejo y Sasuke elevo suavemente una ceja mientras devolvía su atención a ella.

.

**-En mi apartamento.- **dijo fríamente.

Y Sakura sonrió, si aquello hacia que él se sintiera mas cómodo y se desenvolviera mejor, ella no encontraba ningún problema.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro mientras tiraba con pesadez su bolso sobre uno de los sofás, se fue directamente a su estudio.

Su apartamento no era muy grande, ni lujoso, pero si acogedor.

Constaba de dos habitaciones, su dormitorio y otra que había acondicionado para hacerla un estudio, además de lo normal como ser la sala, cocina y dos baños.

.

Entro a la estancia, se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó, puso las diversas carpetas que llevaba en manos sobre la superficie de este y empezó a revisarlas hasta que topo con una.

Suspiro mientras la abría, observo sus notas.

No había avance con Sasuke, pero no se impacientaría con ello, era el primer día y aunque el chico se mostraba renuente, ella tenía grandes expectativas en ese caso en especial, llamaba mucho su atención.

Volteo hacia su computador decidida, estudiaría a fondo algunos temas, quería ayudar realmente a ese chico.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**oco el timbre por tercera vez, mientras bajaba la mirada, el día anterior había quedado con Sasuke de llegar a su apartamento a las dos de la tarde, el le había dado esa dirección.

.

La puerta se abrió y observo fijamente al chico.

Sasuke vestía una camisa negra sin mangas que se pegaba como segunda piel a su fornido torso y unas bermudas, estaba descalzo y con el cabello alborotado, en la mano derecha llevaba una brocha y su ropa tenia manchas de pintura aun húmeda.

Intento no sonrojarse ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.

.

-**Pasa**.- dijo él fríamente volteando. Sakura suspiro mientras se tapaba sus mejillas sintiendo la tibieza de estas contra sus palmas, se adentro al apartamento y lo observo, era bastante grande y ostentoso.

Negó con la cabeza diciéndose a si misma que debía concentrarse en su trabajo y siguió a Sasuke rápidamente.

El moreno se adentro a una habitación y ella también lo hizo.

Recorrió con la mirada la estancia esta estaba casi vacía.

Centro su atención en Sasuke, el cual se encontraba pintando con suaves pinceladas la pared a su derecha.

.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?-** se ofreció.

Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia ella y la observo de pies a cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran.

Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas color celeste, debidamente puesta, una falda gris ajustada que se amoldaba perfectamente a su curvilínea figura y que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón grises también, además del cabello suelto y las joyas en ambas manos.

.

Alzo una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

.

**-No creo que puedas con un atuendo como ese… podrías mancharlo y eso seria un desastre**.- dijo con cierto sarcasmo volviendo a su trabajo.

Sakura levanto la barbilla indignada y salio de la habitación, fue hacia la sala y puso su cartera en la mesa de centro. Se quito la pulsera, el reloj y los anillos de oro y los guardo en su bolso, luego busco dentro de este una cola y cuando la encontró se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta haciendo que algunos mechones caerán en su rostro.

Recogió las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y se quito los tacones para despues a paso decidido caminar de vuelta hacia la habitación.

.

Cuando entro a la habitación lo observo seriamente.

**-Pensé que ya te habías ido**.- le dijo él volteando a verla, al hacerlo nuevamente la recorrió con la mirada mientras alzaba una ceja.

**-Ya estoy lista ¿no?**- le respondió desafiante poniendo una mano en su cadera.

**-Tsk… molesta… pues si quieres ayudar coge un rodillo e inicia con esa pared.- **le dijo señalando la pared que ella tenia a su izquierda, Sakura sonrió y se acerco a las cosas que él tenia en una esquina, agarro una lata en una mano y la vertió en una bandeja, luego cogio un rodillo y se fue hacia la pared que él le había indicado con ambas cosas en las manos para empezar a pintar.

.

.

.

Sasuke la observo por la altura del hombro y se permitió recorrerla con la mirada, ella estaba de espaldas entretenida pintando.

Volvió su mirada hacia enfrente y siguió trabajando.

Esa mujer era estresante, había creído que se había ido, pero ella campante volvió desafiándolo, cambiada para ayudarle, bufo por lo bajo.

.

Se alejo de la pared al terminar con ella y suspiro de manera casi inaudible.

Había decidido cambiar el color de esa habitación… en realidad pensaba hacerle un cambio a todo el apartamento, sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

Ese apartamento había sido de Itachi, su padre se lo había comprado hacia un año para darle privacidad y aunque Itachi había aceptado el presente, la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba a dormir en la casa de sus padres, como lo iba hacer _esa _noche.

.

Cuando despertó despues del horror de esa noche, creyó que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero al observar su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital y la cruel verdad cayo sobre sus hombros.

Luego llegaron unas personas del gobierno y le preguntaron sobre su familia, no tenia mas parientes, le dijeron que su custodia pasaría a ser del estado, pero él logro llamar al abogado familiar.

.

Las cosas se arreglaron a su favor, cumpliría dieciocho años en dos meses y es por eso que le habían dejado hacer su voluntad y tener la completa disponibilidad sobre la fortuna familiar que ahora era totalmente suya, con la condición de recibir la ayuda psicológica debida.

Durante los dos meses faltantes para cumplir la mayoría de edad, tendría una consulta diaria con su psicóloga y dependiendo de su avance el tiempo se reduciría o alargaría.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Sakura acariciándole el labio inferior.

.

Parpadeo continuamente saliendo de sus pensamientos y dio un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta de su tacto y al sentir una corriente recorrerle la espalda.

**-¿Que haces?**- le pregunto alterado. Sakura se sobresalto y retrocedió torpemente mientras las manos le temblaban.

**-Tu, tu… tu lab-io sangra**.- dijo con voz atascada.

.

Sasuke la observo fijamente y llevo sus dedos a su labio inferior, sintió un pequeño y agudo dolor al tocarlo y luego observo sus dedos y la sangre que escurría de estos.

**-Maldita sea**.- susurro molesto, inconscientemente había mordido su labio con tanta fuerza hasta rasgarse la piel.

**-Te duele… estas, ¿estas bien?**- le pregunto la pelirrosa dando un paso hacia enfrente. El moreno devolvió su mirada hacia ella y Sakura se detuvo en su lugar.

**-No es nada**.- le respondió secamente, limpiando con el dorso de su mano el hilo de sangre.

**-¿Estas seguro?**- insistió ella preocupada, Sasuke solamente chasqueo la lengua mientras caminaba hacia la pared contigua.

-**Si**.- se limito a responder antes de empezar a pintar.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa suspiro con los labios temblorosos.

Cuando había dado media vuelta hacia Sasuke, él se encontraba quieto con los hombros tensos y los puños apretados.

Curiosa se había acercado con cautela a él hasta ponerse a su lado… quería saber que le pasaba.

Sasuke tenía la mirada pérdida y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza contra su labio inferior el cual sangraba, en aquel momento los impulsos le ganaron la jugada y como si tuviera voluntad propia, su mano derecha se había elevado y le había acariciado suavemente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, un escalofrío le había erizado la piel y Sasuke reacciono de mala forma.

Bajo la mirada y se acerco nuevamente a la pared que estaba pintando, ya llevaba casi la mitad.

Suspiro audiblemente antes de empezar.

.

.

.

Sasuke apretó mas fuertemente la brocha al escucharla, tenía el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso, había reaccionado de la peor forma posible, lo sabia, aun tenia presente la mirada de ella… temor.

Torció la boca y respiro con profundidad intentado relajar sus músculos.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**garro con las manos levemente temblorosas el vaso que Sasuke le ofrecía.

Sus dedos apenas tuvieron un pequeño y corto roce con los de él y ello mando una descarga a su espalda, dio un respigo y cogio el vaso con fuerza mientras se separaba de el y bajaba la mirada.

.

El pelinegro no se inmuto y se fue hacia el sofá que estaba frente al de Sakura, se sentó tranquilamente y bebió el contenido del vaso.

El también había sentido una pequeña y electrizante carga al tocar su piel, pero no quería indagar en su cabeza respecto a eso, simplemente prefería ignorarlo y simular que no había sentido nada.

.

Despues de una hora y media habían terminado por fin de pintar la habitación.

.

Sakura suspiro y dejo el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesita de centro, restregó sus manos contra su falda y para evitar pensar en la persona que tenia enfrente opto por verse a si misma.

Estaba hecha un desastre, tenia las manos manchadas de pintura ya seca y sentía la mejilla derecha pegajosa por lo mismo, su falda tenia algunas salpicaduras, pero el premio mayor se lo llevaba su camisa, la cogio con las manos y la estiro todo lo que esta le permitía para ver la gran mancha que tenia en el centro, aun no sabia como se la había hecho, fue de repente que la noto.

Suspiro y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, se quedaría nada mas con la de centro.

.

Sasuke la observo de reojo, al tanto de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sakura termino de desabotonar la camisa, luego la saco de dentro de su falda y la deslizo por sus hombros, la doblo perfectamente y la guardo en su bolso para despues buscar algo en el mismo, el pelinegro volvió su mirada al frente mientras tomaba del vaso para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

**-No se que haces aun aquí.- **le dijo duramente, la pelirrosa se sobresalto al escucharlo y devolvió su mirada a él mientras apretaba contra su pecho la libreta que había sacado.

**-Te quiero ayudar.- **le susurro suavemente, Sasuke respiro con profundidad antes de desviar su mirada a ella.

**-De anda serviría**.- aseguro con frialdad y vacío.

**-Déjame intentarlo**.- le pidió mordiendo al final su labio inferior.

Sasuke se quedo callado con la mirada perdida en ella hasta que finalmente lo noto, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y volteo hacia la ventana.

Sakura sonrió y acomodo la libreta en sus piernas, la abrió y luego busco una pluma en su cartera, una vez preparada respiro hondamente.

-**Desahógate**.- le dijo con voz suave y dulce, Sasuke devolvió su mirada a ella y alzo una ceja.

**-No llorare**.- le aseguro seriamente, Sakura rió con suavidad.

**-Eso esta bien**.- dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, el moreno dirigio su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana y se cruzo de brazos.

-**Hmp**.- expreso.

**-Cuéntame lo que paso**.- le dijo ella suavemente. Sasuke respiro con profundidad y exhalo de la misma manera y la ojijade pudo notarlo, aquel tema era extremadamente delicado.

**-Tú lo sabes**.- le dijo él con simpleza, Sakura anoto en la libreta.

**-Quiero que me lo digas**.- pidió luego de un momento.

**-Mi familia fue asesinada**.- susurro con voz carente de sentimientos y el rostro inmutable.

**-¿Que sientes con ello?**- le pregunto escribiendo rápidamente.

Los músculos de los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron mientras inevitablemente recordaba algunas imágenes de aquella noche.

Era algo imposible de olvidar, tenia pesadillas frecuentemente.

-**Vacío**.- se limito a contestar.

**-¿Los extrañas?**- le pregunto ella con cierto toque nostálgico, Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños y arrugo el entrecejo.

**-Que te hace creer que sabes lo que siento?**- la contraataco devolviendo de golpe su mirada a ella, la ojijade se estremeció y bajo la cabeza.

-**Nada**.- susurro de manera casi inaudible.

**-Entonces no lo hagas**.- le dijo seriamente.

**-No lo hare… pero… nos seguiremos viendo ¿cierto?**.- dijo rápidamente, Sasuke la observo por un momento, los ojos de ella se notaban arrepentidos y ansiosos, eran demasiado expresivos para su gusto… esa mujer era un libro abierto.

**-¿Tengo opciones?- **pregunto seriamente, Sakura rió y luego lo miro con ternura… demasiada ternura. Sasuke simplemente se limito a ignorarlo.

**-No muchas.- **respondió risueña, el moreno volteo la mirada a la ventana.

**-Hmp… entonces creo que si**.- susurro con cierto deje de fastidio, Sakura suspiro con una sonrisa.

**-Me alegra**.- fue lo único que dijo, bajo la mirada y suspiro, luego volteo hacia el gran ventanal y se levanto rápidamente del sillón, ya estaba oscureciendo.

El ojinegro devolvió su mirada hacia ella observándola curioso mientras Sakura agarraba sus tacones, se los puso luego cogio su bolso y lo colgo en su hombro para despues alisar su falda e inhalar profundamente mientras ponia un mechon de cabello tras su oreja.

.

Sasuke observo fijamente sus movimientos.

**-Es tarde… debo irme**.- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, el moreno suspiro y se encogió de hombros, se levanto del sillón con cierta pesadez y se encamino hacia la salida, Sakura simplemente lo observo pasar frente a ella y lo siguió.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado y Sakura camino de largo, pero se detuvo antes de salir y lo miro por la altura del hombro.

.

**-Mañana vendré a la misma hora Sasuke-kun**.- le aviso sonriendo para despues retomar camino.

El pelinegro la observo fijamente por un momento y luego suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_***Fin del capitulo***_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Ninguna)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**El misterio de la felicidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 3***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Acercamientos<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sasuke-kun**.- susurro Sakura observando fijamente al moreno el cual estaba recostado en el sillón del frente con los ojos entrecerrados, Sasuke parpadeo continuamente mientras la miraba.

-**Mmm**.- expreso relamiéndose los labios, se acomodo en su asiento y reprimió un bostezo.

**-¿Que te pasa?… ¿tienes sueño?**- le pregunto ella con cierta preocupación.

-**Tsk**.- mascullo Sasuke fastidiado, odiaba que ella fuera tan tierna y delicada con él por que le hacia sentir extraño.

**-¿Has dormido bien?**- pregunto Sakura observándolo fijamente, Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

**-No mucho.- **se limito a responder desviando la mirada al gran ventanal a su derecha.

**-¿Por que?… ¿tienes pesadillas?**- susurro ella.

**-Algo así**.- le contesto secamente, no pensaba decirle que no había dormido desde el incidente hacia ya mas de tres semanas porque cada que lo intentaba se despertaba sudado y emitiendo un grito por los recuerdos de aquella noche.

**-¿Por que no me cuentas?**- le dijo Sakura suavemente.

**-Prefirió no hacerlo.- **murmuro con seriedad.

**-Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo ¿cierto?… y no hablo como tu psicóloga.- **susurro ella sonriéndole con dulzura. Sasuke quien en ese momento la observaba lanzo un suspiro y desvio la mirada, cada que ella sonreía le hacia sentir algo calido en el pecho, algo que empezaba a volverse tedioso.

**-Mejor sigue ¿si?.- **le dijo intentando que reanudara su conversación anterior.

-**Esta bien… ¿que quieres oír?**- le pregunto Sakura tranquilamente, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

Desde que había llegado Sasuke le dijo que ese día no se sentía con mucho humor para hablar por lo que era ella la que le contaba cosas de su vida.

Nunca había hecho algo así con un paciente, pues su vida personal nunca debía involucrarse con su trabajo y aunque era consciente de ello Sasuke le inspiraba mucha confianza, tanto que incluso se cuestionaba por ello.

**-Cualquier cosa**.- musito él relajándose, escucharla hablar podía llegar a tranquilizarlo bastante y hacerlo olvidar.

**-Vivía con mi madre en Fukuoka, en un pequeño apartamento… mamá era enfermera, creo que es por eso que me interesaba tanto la medicina**.- susurro ella con una sonrisa.

**-¿Porque escogiste ser psicóloga?**- le pregunto observándola fijamente, Sakura se tenso un poco y él pudo notarlo, aquello le causo mucha curiosidad y le hizo prestarle toda su atención. La pelirrosa suspiro.

-**Yo y mi madre éramos muy felices hasta que ella conoció a Kakuzu… eel era paramédico y acababa de entrar al hospital en el que ella trabajaba**.- suspiro-. **Empezó a pretenderla y mama se notaba muy entusiasmada, casi un año despues él fue a vivir con nosotras**.- dijo suspirando nuevamente, observo sus manos por un momento mientras se quedaba en silencio y a Sasuke le dio la impresión de que recordaba.

**-Al inicio todo estaba bien pero luego de unos meses, empezaron las discusiones y los gritos y un tiempo despues mientras peleaban él la golpeo frente a mí**.- susurro cerrando los ojos, el moreno la observo fijamente en silencio**-. Yo no podía hacer nada estaba paralizada viendo como Kakuzu la pateaba una y otra vez y cuando se canso, se acerco a mi y yo corrí y corrí y apenas logre escaparme, regrese por la noche al apartamento y mamá seguía tirada en el suelo, la ayude y la acosté a dormir**.- musito quedadamente.

**-A la mañana siguiente Kakuzu apareció y le pidió perdón a mi madre, yo rogaba por que ella lo echara pero en vez de eso lo abrazo mientras lo besaba… ¿puedes creerlo?… eso era masoquismo**.- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza.

**-Cuando cumplí dieciocho me fui de la casa, no aguantaba más, mi madre seguía con ese maldito hombre sin importar cuantas veces la insultara o la golpeara, tampoco le importo que una vez tratara de tocarme, él la manipulaba**.- dijo con rencor y Sasuke no pudo evitar apretar los puños al escucharle.

**-Me mantenía en contacto con ella y le mandaba algo de dinero cada que podía, un día me llamaron del hospital en la que trabajaba y me dijeron que ella estaba muy grave… cuando llegue mamá ya estaba muerta, no logre siquiera despedirme de ella**.- susurro suspirando.

**-Lo siento**.- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

**-No importa**.- respondió Sakura sonriendo levemente, entonces Sasuke la observo y se pregunto como podía ser capaz ella de sonreír… sonreír con tanta sinceridad a pesar del dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

**-¿Que paso con Kakuzu?- **le pregunto desviando la mirada.

**-Sigue en la cárcel**.- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y**a eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Sakura se encontraba en el apartamento de Sasuke aun, en ese momento estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

Sasuke se había dormido hacia una hora mientras ella le contaba algunas anécdotas de la universidad y por ello había decidido prepararle algo para cuando despertara.

.

Se había dado del insomnio que el chico sufría y era algo común en la mayoría de las personas que pasaban por una situación como la de él.

Normalmente padecían de pesadillas noche tras noche recordando en ellas los episodios traumáticos que habían vivido y es por eso que esperaba que Sasuke se abriera a ella contándole lo que le pasaba para así buscar una forma de ayudarle a superar todo lo que le lastimaba.

.

En cuanto termino de preparar la cena, luego de mas de media hora en la cocina, salio de la misma sacudiéndose la camisa, pues estaba salpicada con un poco de harina.

Se encamino por la sala hasta detenerse frente al sofá en el que Sasuke estaba recostado, profundamente dormido, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios inconscientemente y se acerco a él un poco, solamente para estirar su mano y quitarle algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían los ojos, suspiro mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en el sillón contiguo.

Cogio de su maletín su laptop y la acomodo en su regazo, había decidido esperar a que Sasuke despertara para irse.

.

.

.

Se introdujo tan de lleno en el trabajo que Tsunade le había encomendado hacia dos días que no noto como el tiempo transcurría, cuando ya estaba a la mitad del informe unos pequeños quejidos y murmullos la distrajeron, levanto la mirada rápidamente a Sasuke y se paro de sopetón dejando en la mesita de centro la computadora portátil, se acerco rápidamente al moreno, el cual tenia el rostro contraído y sudoroso y las mejillas pintadas de un leve carmesí.

**-No… no Ita-chi… no, no te mu-eras, no, Itachi**.- decía Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, Sakura se puso frente a él y cuando se dispuso a tocarlo para así despertarlo, se detuvo en seco mientras mordía su labio inferior recordando lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez, alejo lentamente su mano, que estaba apunto de tocar el rostro del pelinegro y trago saliva.

**-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke despierta**.- le dijo suavemente, el chico se removió un poco y lanzo un quejido.

**-No, no… por favor, no me dejes hermano**.- murmuro el moreno respirando agitadamente, Sakura se empezó a preocupar y olvidando las precauciones agarro el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos.

**-Pero, estas hirviendo**.- dijo alarmada, se incorporo rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina, para luego de un par de minutos volver con un recipiente con agua fría en una mano y un paño en otra.

Se hinco frente al chico y puso ambas cosas que traía en la mesa de centro, empapo el trapo con el agua y lo torció luego lo doblo perfectamente y empezó a limpiar toda la tez de Sasuke.

.

El morocho seguía quejándose y diciendo incoherencias y pasados más de 15 minutos la situación no mejoro haciendo que Sakura empezara a preocuparse realmente, si bien la fiebre había bajado un poco, esta aun no cedía y Sasuke no paraba de lamentarse.

**-Sasuke-kun… despierta Sasuke-kun**.- murmuro suavemente acariciándole con suma delicadeza la mejilla derecha, el moreno respiro profunda y pausadamente por un momento y luego se quejo mientras su rostro se contraía nuevamente-. **Vamos, por favor despierta**.- dijo Sakura con firmeza golpeándole con suavidad la mejilla, Sasuke entreabrió los ojos por un instante y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

**-Sasuke, vamos Sasuke-kun, despierta**.- murmuro pegándole otra vez en la mejilla, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos nuevamente con bastante dificultad y se quedo observándola un momento, luego se relamió los labios.

**-Sakura**.- susurro apenas con voz ronca y áspera, la pelirrosa le sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

**-Ven… ayúdame ¿si?- **le pidió mientras se levantaba, le agarro de un brazo y lo halo-. **Tengo que llevarte a tu habitación**.- dijo cuando logro que él se pusiera de pie, lo abrazo por la cintura y le hizo pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

**-No… yo puedo solo**.- musito él bajito mientras negaba con la cabeza y llevaba una mano a su frente.

**-Tú sabes que no**.- dijo Sakura suavemente, el moreno se quedo callado y ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia las habitaciones.

**-Me duele la cabeza**.- murmuro Sasuke cuando iban por el pasillo.

**-Luego te daré una pastilla ¿si?… ahora dime cual es tu cuarto.- **le dijo Sakura deteniéndose, frente a ella habían cinco puertas.

**-Esta**.- soltó el moreno señalándole la segunda de la derecha-. **Esta es la habitación que Itachi me acondiciono… dijo que era para cuando quisiera venir a pasar algunos días con él**.- murmuro con nostalgia, Sakura sonrío con tristeza por lo dicho, sabia que si Sasuke no tuviera una fiebre tan alta, jamás le contaría algo como aquello.

Ambos se adentraron a la estancia y la pelirrosa lo acostó en la cama con algo de dificultad para luego quitarle los zapatos, le arropo y se sentó a su lado.

.

Le miro por un momento y le quito algunos mechones de cabello, Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en ella observando su rostro.

**-Aun tienes temperatura**.- murmuró ella levantándose, pero lo que no espero es que la mano de Sasuke le rodeara la muñeca.

**-No te vayas**.- le pidió él con suavidad, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

**-Solo buscare algunas pastillas**.- le respondió sonriéndole con ternura, el moreno la observo por un momento y luego asintió mientras la liberaba con lentitud de su agarre, hasta que sus manos rozaron.

Sakura dio rápidamente media vuelta y se adentro a lo que parecía ser el baño en busca de un botiquín.

Al no encontrar nada, salio de la estancia y empezó a buscar en las otras habitaciones, sin éxito alguno, suspiro mientras se detenía frente a la ultima habitación, tomo la perilla y se adentro a la estancia rápidamente, el lugar estaba en penumbras por lo que busco el interruptor inmediatamente, al encender la luz miro su alrededor con curiosidad.

Aquella debió haber sido la habitación de alguien por lo que pudo deducir, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul profundo y una gran cama estaba en una esquina, con sabanas del mismo color que la alcoba, había una mesita a un lado de la cama con una lámpara, un retrato y un teléfono, y al otro lado una puerta. Un estante estaba colgado en la pared con varios libros y bajo él había un escritorio con una computadora, en la pared frente a la cama estaba un mueble de madera, muy bonito sobre el cual había un televisor de plasma y finalmente a la par de la puerta había un armario.

El estar en aquel lugar de pronto le hizo sentir extraña.

Se adentro a la habitación y observo su alrededor hasta detenerse frente a la mesita de noche, se acerco a ella y agarro en manos el retrato que estaba en la superficie, acaricio con suavidad el vidrio mientras observaba la fotografía, en ella salían dos pequeños pelinegros, uno de al parecer catorce años y el otro de unos siete u ocho, ambos se veían muy felices.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al saber de quienes se trataba y dejo el retrato nuevamente en su lugar.

.

Se acerco a la puerta que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama y la abrió, se aproximo al botiquín que estaba sobre el lavabo y busco en el lo que necesitaba.

**-Bingo**.- dijo con una sonrisa agarrando las cosas antes de salir del lugar.

.

.

.

Se acerco rápidamente a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, dejando en la mesita de noche lo que traía consigo, le tomo la temperatura con un termómetro que había encontrado y suspiro, aun tenia fiebre pero no era tan grave como antes, solo treinta y siete grados.

**-Sasuke**.- le llamo acariciándole la mejilla derecha, el moreno abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad y la miro por un momento.

**-Mmm**.- murmuro, Sakura le sonrió y se acomodo para pasar una mano bajo su cabeza y hacerle levantar solo un poco, agarro las dos pastillas que habían en la mesita.

**-Abre la boca**.- le pidió con suavidad, Sasuke inmediatamente lo hizo sin objetar y ella le puso las pastillas en la lengua, luego de darle agua volvió a acostarlo acomodando la almohada bajo su cabeza.

.

.

.

Paso mas de media hora cambiándole el paño de la frente por uno frío y la fiebre de Sasuke empezó a disminuir con lentitud.

Observo fijamente al moreno mientras se acomodaba en la cama, tenia aun las mejillas sonrosadas pero su respiración era pausada y profunda, sonrió levemente y luego bajo la mirada, se removió un poco inquieta y observo su reloj, ya eran mas de las nueve de la noche.

**-Me debo ir**.- susurro para si misma mirando a Sasuke, se levanto de la cama pero una mano le agarro del brazo deteniéndola, bajo la mirada a aquella mano y luego la subió a Sasuke, el cual le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-No te va-yas Sakura**.- le dijo con voz ronca, la pelirrosa lo miro fijamente a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada.

**-Es tarde**.- susurro suavemente.

**-Quédate conmigo**.- le pidió él, Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras respiraba profundamente, nunca había echo algo así con un paciente y algo dentro de ella le decía que debía mejor evitarlo.

**-Sasuke-kun… no creo que…**

**-Quédate… quédate a mi lado… solo esta noche**.- susurro él cerrando suavemente los ojos, Sakura frunció delicadamente las cejas.

_¿Porque si sabia que no debía hacer aquello le era imposible negarse rotundamente e irse?_

.

Trago saliva con dificultad mientras dudosa se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?**- le pregunto suavemente apoyando el dorso de su mano en la frente del chico para así sentir su temperatura, Sasuke simplemente asintió y abrió los ojos para mirarla, luego se empezó a incorporar solo un poco para moverse hacia un lado haciéndole espacio a la pelirrosa.

**-No Sasuke… no…**

**-Shhh**.- expreso él poniéndose de lado-. **Acuéstate**.- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

Aquello estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

Lo sabía.

Lo reconocía.

Entonces _¿porque demonios no lo evitaba? _

Respiro profundamente mientras se arrecostaba quedando así frente a Sasuke, observo fijamente el rostro níveo del chico y suspiro, los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en los de ella por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se fueron cerrando. Sakura se quedo mirándolo hasta que sin darse cuenta sus ojos también se fueron cerrando para despues caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e removió un poco incomoda por la luz que le pegaba de lleno en el rostro y apretó fuertemente los ojos frustrada, puso una mano frente a ella intentando taparse de la molesta claridad y un bostezo se escapo de sus labios.

Debía levantarse, se removió nuevamente y fue entonces cuando noto la suave y calida presión en su cintura, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y bajo lentamente la mirada hacia aquel lugar encontrándose con un brazo que la sujetaba firmemente.

.

Trago saliva con dificultad y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe a su cabeza mareándola, dio la vuelta lentamente, evitando moverse mucho para no despertar a su acompañante y al hacerlo se encontró directamente con el rostro de Sasuke.

Lo observo fijamente recorriendo con la mirada sus relajadas facciones y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, nunca le había visto de esa manera, tan tranquilo y calido.

.

Negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, ella no debía estar ahí.

Observo el reloj en su muñeca y tuvo que reprimir un grito al ver la hora que era, pasaban de las diez de la mañana, jamás había dormido tanto.

.

Agarro la mano de Sasuke con cuidado y la levanto solo un poco para escabullirse con una serpiente entre sus brazos y así terminar hincada en el suelo, se levanto despacio y tras dirigir una ultima mirada a Sasuke, se quito los zapatos, había dormido con ellos sin darse cuenta y se dirigio de puntillas a la puerta. En cuanto llego a esta abrió con sumo cuidado y salio cerrando de la misma manera.

Fue a la sala en busca de su maletín, cartera y laptop y cuando cogio todo, salio del apartamento apresuradamente.

Su turno en el hospital iniciaba a las ocho de la mañana por lo que debía alistarse para la tremenda reprimenda que le daría Tsunade

.

.

.

En cuanto escucho como la puerta de su habitación fue cerrada abrió los ojos lentamente, perdiendo su mirada al frente.

Se había despertado un par de minutos antes que Sakura encontrándose con una situación que nunca imagino.

En su cama abrazando a aquella mujer que empezaba a meterse de mas en su vida.

.

_¿Porque no la había despertado?_

Prefería no preguntárselo temiendo de la respuesta

.

Le había extrañado encontrar a Sakura a su lado, pero luego de un momento las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza recordándole que él había sido quien le había pedido a ella que se quedara, si bien al inicio se había sorprendido al recordar eso, luego de un momento algo mas llamo su atención.

La noche anterior además de haber sentido algo que a sus diecisiete jamás había experimentado y lo decía por la calidez y la paz que sentido durante toda esa noche, tampoco lo habían atormentado esas horrorosas pesadillas, pudiendo por primera vez en mas de tres semanas, dormir tranquilamente.

Se puso boca arriba mientras llevaba una mano a su frente, negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

**-Esto se me esta saliendo de las manos**.- murmuro para si mismo con frustración

Si bien el reconocer que la dulzura y la ternura de aquella mujer le incomodaba, que sus miradas y sus sonrisas le hacían sentir extraño.

El reconocer que su compañía y que su presencia podían lograr en él cosas que jamás había sentido era algo que no se podía permitir.

**-Esto no me puede pasar**.- susurro entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

…_**::Fin de capitulo::…**_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**El misterio de la felicidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 4***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sucesos<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-__**Sasuke**__.- escuchas a lo lejos, te encoges mas en ti mismo mientras escondes tu cabeza entre tus brazos cruzados_

_**-Sasuke contesta… lo siento si?… Sasuke**__.- se escucho nuevamente, niegas con la cabeza, estas tan triste y desilusionado que en ese momento sientes que nada de lo que tu hermano te diga te hará sentir mejor_

_**-En serio… en serio perdóname**__.- murmura Itachi con angustia, sabia que había hecho mal y se arrepentía enormemente, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta de ello fue demasiado tarde._

_._

_Cierras fuertemente los ojos negando con la cabeza, sientes una horrible presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, tienes muchas ganas de llorar, pero eso es algo que no te permites ya que te sientes lo suficientemente humillado como para rebajarte aun mas._

_._

_Itachi te había prometió que te llevaría a pescar al lago que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la casa de campo de sus padres._

_Eran vacaciones y su papa había decidido tomar un descanso del trabajo para pasar un tiempo con la familia, te sentías feliz ya que era la primera vez en mas de tres años que aquello ocurría y la propuesta de Itachi cuando tu padre les había informado del viaje solo había logrado ponerte mas contento, pero todo cambio cuando tu mama le había dicho a Itachi que podía invitar a sus amigos._

_El pelilargo no lo pensó dos veces y acepto inmediatamente, al viaje se unieron dos compañeros de Itachi, uno se llamaba Deidara y el otro Hidan. _

_No le tomaste mucha importancia al asunto a pesar de que esos niños no te caerán bien._

_._

_Habían pasado mas de diez días en aquel lugar y le habías dicho mas de una vez a Itachi que te llevara de pesca, como te lo había prometido, pero él siempre estaba ocupado y posponía la ida al lago, es por ello que ese día mientras Itachi y sus amigos jugaban un videojuego te plantaste frente a él molesto exigiéndole que te llevara al lago y recordándole su promesa, pero Itachi al oír las burlas de sus compañeros por el mandato de su pequeño hermano, solamente se rió de ti menospreciándote y humillándote._

_Por ello saliste corriendo de tu casa internándote en el bosque, te escondió en el hueco de un tronco encogiéndote hasta que de pronto escuchaste los llamados de Itachi el cual al parecer te había seguido._

_**.**_

_**-Sasuke… donde, donde estas hermano?- **__dijo mientras se apoyaba en un tronco, tu que estabas oculto en él simplemente te encogiste aun mas esperando que no te encontrase._

_**-Lo siento Sasuke, lo siento**__.- murmuro Itachi mientras se dejaba deslizar, quedo sentado en el pasto y se tapo el rostro mientras este se le contraía._

_**-Estupido… soy un maldito estupido**__.- dijo con frustración pegando furioso un golpe al suelo, al observarlo te sorprendiste al mirar como sus hombros temblaban, estiras un poco mas el cuello para ver su perfil y tus ojos se abren como platos al ver las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas._

_Bajas la mirada sintiendo como el nudo en tu garganta se acentuaba, tragas saliva con dificultad, jamás habías visto a Itachi de aquella manera, sonríes levemente pensando que él realmente estaba arrepentido, así que por ello decides perdonarlo._

_Saliste de tu escondite arrastrándote ya que el hueco era muy pequeño y observas a Itachi, el cual en ese momento te mira un tanto sorprendido ya que nunca se imagino que estuvieras ahí._

_._

_Lo miras y te sientas a su lado apoyando también tu espalda en el tronco, lo observas de reojo. Itachi tenía la mirada fija en sus manos mientras estiraba y encogía los dedos nervioso_

_**-Lo siento Sasuke… yo no quise, yo solo…- **__no pudo terminar la frase al sentir un nudo en la garganta_

_**-Me llevaras a pescar?- **__le preguntas mirándole, Itachi volteo hacia ti y observa asombrado la sonrisa que le dedicas, aquello le hace sentir aun mas culpable y su mirada se nubla_

_**-S-si**__.- responde_

_**-Cuando?- **__le preguntas con entusiasmo_

_**-Cuando tú quieras**__.- dice él rápidamente_

_**-Muy bien… ahora límpiate esas lagrimas que me esta empezando a dar vergüenza ajena**__.- le dices sonriendo de lado mientras te alejas de el un poco. Itachi también sonríe y se limpia rápidamente las mejillas_

_**-Ven… vamos a casa**__.- dice levantándose, inmediatamente imitas su acción y ambos se encaminan a dicho lugar._

_._

_En cuanto llegan su madre les recibió preocupada_

_**-Solamente le enseñe a Itachi mi escondite**__.- mientes para no preocupar aun mas a tu mama, la cual al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la pelea que ambos habían tenido_

_**-Pues la próxima vez que salgan me avisan jovencitos… estaba muy preocupada al no verlos por ningún lado**__.- les dice ella con el ceño suavemente fruncido_

_**-Esta bien madre**__.- contesta Itachi, la mujer satisfecha dio media vuelta avisándoles antes, que pronto estaría el almuerzo_

_._

_Ambos se acercan a la sala, allí todavía se encuentran jugando los amigos de Itachi que al observarlos dejan el juego a un lado y se acercan a ustedes con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que solo te hace molestar, pues sabes que esta dedicada a ti._

_**-Mira Deidara ahí a esta el nenito… porque no te vas a jugar con carritos y nos haces el favor de evitar tu presencia**__.- dice el peligris con malicia, te acercas un paso dispuesto a buscar pelea pero tu hermano se adelanta y lo empuja con fuerza haciéndole caer de espaldas_

_**-Deja de molestar a mi hermano sino te arrepentirás**__.- le advierte con frialdad y una expresión sombría que solo causo miedo en aquel niño, tu sonríes levemente con arrogancia, te agrada que el te defienda aunque tu lo podrías hacer solo_

_**-Pero… tu, tu…**_

_**-Esto también va para ti.- **__dice Itachi volteando la mirada al rubio que solo asintió consecutivamente_

_**-Que demonios te pasa?- **__pregunta molesto Hidan levantándose_

_**-Escucha bien porque solo le diré una vez.- **__dijo Itachi acercandose a él un paso-. __**Si tu vuelves a insultar o a menospreciar a Sasuke te hare comer polvo en el suelo… captas**__.- susurra sonriendo de lado con autosuficiencia, el niño trago saliva con dificultad_

_._

_Observas la escena de brazos cruzados sonriendo complacido. Itachi volteo hacia ti y se te acerca._

_**-Vamos a pescar.- **__te dice poniendo una mano en tu espalda y halándote para que caminaras, ambos se alejan del lugar_

_**-Viste su cara?- **__preguntas divertido mientras le miras, Itachi ríe suavemente_

_**-Fue muy gracioso no crees?… pero estaba hablando en serio Sasuke… nadie volverá a humillarte y… perdóname por… por lo que dije.- **__se disculpa bajando la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en tus labios_

_**-Bien… ahora te toca pedirle permiso a mama, para que nos deje ir al lago.- **__mascullas sonriente_

_**-Esta bien**__.- murmura él deteniéndose, imitas su acción-. __**Pero que sea luego del almuerzo si?- **__te dice y tu asientes con la cabeza._

_**-Pescaremos mucho**__.- exclamas con emoción y es que, estuviste esperando eso por mucho tiempo_

_**-No lo dudes otouto**__.- te dice Itachi alborotándote el cabello_

_._

_Lo observas por un momento y sonríes, el pelilargo pasa una mano por tu cuello y alborota con más ganas tu cabello haciéndote reír_

_**-No espera, Itachi me despeinas.- **__dices divertido antes de volver a soltarse en risas, te zafas de tu agarre y lo miras con aparente molestia_

_**Ya veras.- **__le dices con el ceño fruncido, él te mira y sonríe_

_**Solo si me alcanzas.- **__te dice antes de echarse a correr, tu expresión se relaja y sonríes también antes de perseguirle._

_._

_Itachi era una persona con muchos defectos como todo ser humano, pero él intentaba remediar sus errores._

_Su compañía siempre fue agradable._

_Era un buen hermano y una de las personas que mas llegaste a querer en tu vida_

_._

_En momentos como aquellos eras feliz_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro frustrada, toda aquella mañana había sido un desastre, empezando por la reprimenda de Tsunade al haber llegado tarde, además de las constantes críticas que recibía de los colegas que llevaban más años en el hospital.

Con tan solo veintiún años era la joven entre todos y ello le había llevado a ser el punto de mira, cualquier error que cometía, por mínimo que este fuera, era motivo de sobre para que la juzgaran severamente, sin consideración.

Negó con la cabeza intentando despejarse y se detuvo frente al edificio en el que Sasuke vivía, se sentía un tanto extraña aun por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y por haber despertado junto a él, pero el haber salido sin que él lo notara le hacia aliviar ya que con ello Sasuke no podría haberse dado cuenta de que ella había despertado a su lado, solamente esperaba que no recordara lo que había pasado.

.

Observo la azotea frunciendo el ceño y se extraño al distinguir a Sasuke.

**-Que hará ahí?- **se pregunto antes de caminar hacia el edificio

.

En cuanto llego a la azotea abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad en una batalla mental y era el hecho de que le tenía pavor a las alturas, cuando la puerta cedió observo la figura de Sasuke el cual tenia la mirada fija al frente dándole la espalda.

-**Sasuke**.- murmuro suavemente.

El moreno salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella dulce voz, suspiro lentamente mientras volteaba hacia ella.

.

Sakura trago saliva antes de dar un par de pasos al frente.

**-Que, que haces aquí?- **le pregunto, el pelinegro desvio la mirada

-**Pensaba**.- fue lo único que dijo

**-Como te sientes hoy?- **pregunto acercandose otro par de pasos, Sasuke devolvió la mirada a ella y la observo por un largo rato sin darse cuenta haciendo que Sakura se empezara a sonrojar, cuando el moreno noto lo que hacia volteo mientras lanzaba un gruñido de frustración.

.

Suspiro pensando en su pregunta y luego sonrió de lado de una manera irónica y vacía

**-Como siempre.- **le contesto fríamente, Sakura se puso a su lado y ladeo el rostro hacia él observándolo fijamente

**-Y como es eso?- **susurro con suavidad, Sasuke la miro y volvió a sonreír de la misma manera

-**Vacío**.- musito antes de devolver su mirada a la nada, Sakura bajo la cabeza sintiendo de repente como una enorme tristeza la invadía, intento ignorar aquella sensación, porque no debía sentirla ya que nunca debía involucrar sus sentimientos en el trabajo, pero aquello la sobrepaso tanto que incluso se sorprendió.

.

Sasuke camino hacia enfrente acercandose a la orilla.

**-Yo no debería estar aquí.- **murmuro para si mismo y Sakura lo observo comprendiendo como se sentía

**-No digas eso**.- le dijo suavemente

**-Hmp… no tienes idea de lo que siento.- **dijo él frunciendo el ceño

**-Créeme que si**.- le respondió bajando la mirada, Sasuke inmediatamente recordó que al igual que a él Sakura también había perdido lo que tenia, por lo que no tenía derecho a decir lo que había dicho.

**-No tengo por que vivir**.- susurro mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

**-Yo tampoco lo tenía… pero salí adelante.- **dijo ella seriamente

**-Hmp… tu no entiendes Sakura… no entiendes.- **le dijo con dureza

**-Entonces explícame para hacerlo**.- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**-Nada debió ser así… y yo no debería estar aquí… debería estar con ellos.- **murmuro quedadamente, suspiro y dio un paso hacia enfrente cayendo

-**Sasuke**.- grito Sakura acercandose inmediatamente a la orilla, al hacerlo pudo observar a Sasuke de cuclillas sobre un anexo del edificio, de la sorpresa y el miedo que había sentido Sakura se había inclino en la orilla quedando de rodillas, en ese momento solo pudo pegar un golpe al suelo molesta

**-Eres un estupido**.- dijo fuertemente con furia, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y respiraba irregularmente, Sasuke que se había erguido y la observaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se había sorprendido al notarla de aquella manera, pues si bien era obvio el estar preocupada, el miedo y la desesperación que reflejaba sus ojos eran algo mas profundo, algo que no imagino, su rostro se mantuvo inmutado ante el insulto de ella mas de repente se le antojo divertido verla en ese estado

**-Eres un, eres un imbecil.- **dijo Sakura furibunda, apretó los puños al ver como los ojos de él destellaban divertidos y se levanto para inmediatamente acercarse a la puerta

.

.

.

Le observo fijamente mientras caminaba hacia él, ya se encontraban fuera del edificio, frente a este, en cuanto se paro ante Sasuke, le pego con las manos hechas puños en el pecho intentado desquitar con ello todo lo que en ese momento sentía

**-Estupido, idiota… eres un…- **no pudo terminar la frase al sentir un nudo en la garganta, Sasuke simplemente la dejo hacer, solo la observaba.

.

Sakura retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y bajo la mirada

**-No, no vuelvas hacer eso**.- susurro entrelazando sus manos, estas aun no paraban de temblarle, respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y en cuanto lo logro levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke y lo observo con seriedad

**-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso**.- dijo, Sasuke simplemente desvio la mirada mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean.

.

De repente se había sentido demasiado culpable al verla de aquella manera, algo que no le agradaba, torció la boca.

-**Ven**.- le dijo antes de empezar a caminar, Sakura tardo un momento en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo le siguió rápidamente.

Fueron al parqueo del edificio y se acercaron a un portón, Sasuke saco unas llaves de su bolsillo derecho y abrió, se adentro al lugar y Sakura intento ver que había dentro, algo que le dificultaba debido a la penumbra de esa estancia.

.

De pronto escucho un rugido que la hizo sobresaltar y un minuto despues Sasuke salio subido en una motocicleta.

**-Que…**

**-Ten**.- dijo Sasuke pasándole un casco, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás

-**Para… que, que…**

**-Tómalo, póntelo y móntate.- **le dijo seriamente

**-Pero que… no me subiré a esa cosa.- **susurro ella, le aterrorizaba la idea de montarse a esa motocicleta, jamás lo había echo en una

**-Yo me voy… vienes o no?**- mascullo Sasuke, Sakura trago saliva, sabia que él se iría y temía de lo que hiciera, agarro con duda el casco y se lo puso luego se subió con cuidado a la moto y le abrazo con fuerza de la cintura, cerro los ojos al oír otro rugido y trago saliva, luego se separo un poco de Sasuke y frunció el ceño

**-Y tu no llevas casco?- **le pregunto con seriedad

**-Hmp… no lo necesito**.- respondió él antes de arrancar, Sakura afianzo el agarre de su cintura y pego su mejilla izquierda a la espalda de él mientras cerraba los ojos

**-Voy muy rápido?- **pregunto Sasuke cuando iban en la carretera, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos observando su alrededor, la velocidad era moderada

-**No**.- dijo lo suficiente alto para que él la escuchara, se irguió un poco mientras sus manos subían al pecho de él y observo hacia un lado, si bien le daba temor andar en motocicleta, admitía sentir adrenalina y emoción

.

.

.

Se detuvieron en el puerto y Sakura dudosa bajo de la motocicleta

**-Que hacemos aquí?- **le pregunto, Sasuke ni siquiera la miro, solamente empezó a caminar, decidió seguirlo hasta que se detuvieron frente a una lancha, el moreno subió a esta inmediatamente

**-Que haces?- **le pregunto al ver que desataba el lazo.

**-Vienes?- **susurro Sasuke antes de acercarse al timón, Sakura trago saliva y observo su alrededor, pensando en que hacer, trago saliva nuevamente cuando oyó como la lancha se encendía y con cuidado se monto en ella.

Sasuke no tardo en arrancar y por la manera que manejaba Sakura dedujo que él hacia aquello frecuentemente.

.

De pronto la lancha se detuvo en medio del mar y Sakura observo como Sasuke se levantaba de la silla que estaba frente al timón, le siguió con la mirada.

-**Nadare**.- dijo antes de empezar a desvestirse

**-Que… estas loco?- **le pregunto Sakura alarmada, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto y se quito la camisa, la pelirrosa inmediatamente desvio la mirada y frunció el ceño

**-Es común que las personas que han pasado por situaciones traumáticas busquen el peligro para sentirse vivos, pero realmente no es necesario Sasuke, esta oscureciendo y estamos muy alejados de la orilla, no sabes si es peligroso**.- le dijo con preocupación, Sasuke la observo por sobre el hombro y luego se lanzo de picada al agua, solo en boxer.

-**Sasuke**.- dijo Sakura acercandose a la orilla de la lancha, espero un momento a que él volviera a salir, pero cuando paso un minuto la preocupación empezó a embargarle

**-Sasuke no jug-ues de esa ma-nera**.- dijo temerosa, de pronto las manos empezaron a temblarle y lo primero que atino a hacer fue lanzarse también al agua.

**-Sasuke… Sasuke**.- dijo observando su alrededor, se sumergió y volvió a salir a flote, sus ojos se cristalizaron y un profundo miedo le embargo

**-Sasuke sal, Sasuke donde estas?- **dijo con desesperación

-**Aquí**.- escucho tras su espalda, dio como pudo la vuelta y al verlo se acerco a él y le abrazo con mucha fuerza haciendo que se hundieran un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, quiso alejarse pero quedo paralizada cuando sintió como los brazos de Sasuke le rodeaban la cintura, levanto la mirada hacia él y se estremeció de pies a cabeza al observar sus ojos.

-**Maldición**.- dijo el moreno antes de arrematar con furia contra sus labios, Sakura gimió sorprendida, pero poco duro aquello ya que él introdujo con sensualidad su lengua en su cavidad, en ese momento Sakura dejo de pensar, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y rodeo el cuello del moreno.

.

Si, aquello se había salido de sus manos… de las de ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**El misterio de la felicidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 5***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Celos<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y**a habían pasado tres días desde el suceso en el mar y Sakura se sentía conmocionada aun, pero intentaba aparentar tranquilidad aunque la presencia de Sasuke la pusiera enormemente nerviosa.

Se había dicho a si misma que no debía tomarle importancia a lo sucedido pero era imposible no recordarlo cada vez que veía al moreno.

Sasuke se había comportado normal aunque ella lo notaba aun mas distante, evitaba verla a toda costa y su cercanía, no había mencionado nada del beso y Sakura lo agradecía infinitamente, ya que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria si él llegara sacar el tema.

.

Suspiro suavemente mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del apartamento del Uchiha, mordió su labio inferior, el corazón le latía fuertemente contra el pecho y sentía un nudo en el estomago.

Trago saliva antes de levantar la mano y tocar de la puerta, tardo unos minutos y luego escucho unas pisadas, un momento despues la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió al observar a una pelirroja vestida solamente con una camisa, la cual dedujo era de Sasuke.

-**Hola**.- logro decir luego de un momento, con un nudo en la garganta.

-**Hola**.- respondió ella mirándola de pies a cabeza.

**-****¿****Se encuentra Sasuke?- **le pregunto suavemente.

**-Se esta bañando… **¿**y usted es?- **susurro la chica viéndola despectiva.

**-Soy su doctora**.- respondió Sakura con firmeza antes de inhalar profundamente, la expresión de la pelirroja cambio de inmediato.

**-Ohh… mucho gusto soy... la novia de Sasuke… Karin Meco.- **se presento estirando su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado, Sakura tardo un momento en procesar la información recibida y luego se forzó a si misma a sonreír mientras correspondía el gesto.

**-Sakura Haruno**.- susurro intentando sonar con naturalidad.

**-Pero pase por favor.- **dijo la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado, Sakura retrocedió un paso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-No es necesario… vuelvo luego**.- musito suavemente.

**-No, insisto… Sasuke seguramente no tarda en salir**.- le dijo Karin sonriendo con altivez, Sakura trago saliva antes de adentrarse al lugar.

Había avanzando solo un par de pasos cuando se quedo estática en su sitio al ver a Sasuke caminar por el pasillo solamente vistiendo una bermuda, con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

.

El moreno la observo sorprendido pero poco duro la expresión ya que su rostro se torno inexpresivo, como comúnmente era.

-**Hola**.- susurro Sakura bajando la mirada.

-**Hmp**.- expreso él antes de voltear hacia Karin-. **Creo que deberías irte**.- le dijo con frialdad.

**-A si, claro, lo olvidaba… tenia un pendiente.- **dijo Karin antes de perderse por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

**-Yo creo… que es mejor que me vaya.- **murmuro Sakura suavemente levantando la mirada hacia él.

**-Karin ya se iba.- **dijo Sasuke con sequedad, la pelirrosa volvió a bajar la mirada y suspiro débilmente, pero él pudo notarlo.

**-Bien… yo me retiro**.- dijo Karin apareciendo luego de unos minutos finalmente vestida, se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de dar media vuelta sin mirarle e irse apresurada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

El moreno la observo con extrema frialdad hasta que ella salio del apartamento, luego dio media vuelta y fue hacia la sala, Sakura le siguió de cerca.

**-Es bueno que, que aun mantengas lazos con personas allegadas a ti.- **susurro la pelirrosa con la mirada fija en su regazo, Sasuke que estaba en el sillón frente a ella simplemente la observo con una expresión fría.

**-Sacas conclusiones muy rápidamente, Karin solo es una ex-compañera de clases, no tengo ninguna relación sentimental con ella.- **dijo el moreno con sequedad cruzándose de brazos, Sakura levanto su mirada hacia él y lo observo por un gran rato antes de volver a agachar la cabeza.

Tenía una horrible presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta y por más que su cabeza le dijera que no debía sentir aquello, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

.

De pronto su celular empezó a sonar, abrió su cartera y busco en ella dicho aparato, una vez lo tuvo en mano, lo contesto rápidamente.

-**Alo**.- susurro.

-**Sakura**.- escucho una voz masculina del otro lado.

-**Sasori-kun**.- dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.

**-¿Como estas cerezo?- **pregunto el hombre.

**-Muy bien… ¿y tu?… ¿como estas?- **le pregunto mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia ella y la observo con seriedad entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

**-Perfecto… quería invitarte a cenar hoy**.- dijo él, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se ensancho.

**-¿Estas en la ciudad?- **le pregunto con emoción, Sasuke solamente frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla.

**-Llegue ayer por la noche.- **le contesto Sasori.

**-Entonces por supuesto… claro que me gustaría salir contigo**.- dijo suavemente.

**-Muy bien… paso por ti… sigues viviendo en el mismo apartamento ¿cierto?- **le pregunto dudoso.

-**Si**.- contesto Sakura.

**-Entonces paso a las siete.- **dijo el hombre.

**-Muy bien… te estaré esperando.- **dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**-Adiós cerezo**.- murmuro Sasori.

**-Adiós Sasori-kun.- **respondió Sakura dulcemente antes de colgar.

.

Sonrió aun mas y es que no había visto a su amigo en mas de un año, Sasuke que la observaba fijamente, desvio la mirada mientras apretaba los puños, el rostro de Sakura parecía haberse iluminado tras haber recibido esa llamada y aquello de repente le hizo sentir molesto, muy molesto.

**-Yo creo… me debo ir.- **susurro la pelirrosa antes de guardar su móvil en la cartera y levantarse.

-**Hmp**.- expreso el moreno.

**-Mañana… mañana vendré temprano Sasuke-kun, para compensar las horas perdidas de este día ¿si?- **dijo ella con suavidad, Sasuke la volteo a ver con frialdad.

**-Como sea**.- murmuro sin emoción en la voz, Sakura entristeció un poco por la sequedad con la que él le hablaba, suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

**-Cuídate… hasta mañana.- **susurro ella antes de salir.

.

En el momento en el que escucho como la puerta se cerraba, Sasuke se levanto del sillón y se encamino hacia su habitación, tenia los hombros tensos y la quijada fuertemente apretada.

**-Maldita sea.- **dijo furioso antes de cerrar de un solo portazo la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**onrió levemente ante lo dicho por su amigo, Sasori le había llevado a un restaurante de lujo, ambos se encontraba en la azotea de dicho lugar.

La vista era espectacular, todo se miraba realmente hermoso, Sasori no había parado de contarle sobre como la había pasado en el extranjero, al ser uno de los mejores cardiólogos de Japón, había recibido una propuesta de trabajo en los Estados Unidos, la cual no dudo en aceptar debido a las posibilidades que se le abrirían.

Se habían conocido en la universidad, llevaron algunas clases juntos y fue allí donde se hicieron amigos.

**.**

**-Te ves muy hermosa Sakura**.- dijo el pelirrojo observándola de manera intensa, Sakura bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

**-Sasori-kun… no…**

**-Por favor… no me rechaces esta vez**.- le pidió el hombre con suavidad, Sakura respiro profundamente, antes de irse al extranjero Sasori le había confesado que la veía como mujer, que la amaba, pero ella al estar segura de no sentir lo mismo le había rechazado, fue por esa razón también que el pelirrojo se había ido, para olvidar esos sentimientos, pero fue algo que jamás logro.

**-Sasori-kun yo, yo no quiero… yo no…- **se vio interrumpida cuando sintio los labios de Sasori sobre los suyos, abrio los ojos atonica e inmediatamente se separo de él, aquel era un contacto que no queria, no con él, se sorprendio cuando de repente recordo el beso que Sasuke le habia dado.

.

Bajo la mirada mientras se tocaba los labios, con Sasuke había sentido cosas maravillosas, con Sasori absolutamente nada.

**-Creo que… es mejor que nos vayamos**.- susurro haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

-**No**.- dijo Sasori agarrandole del brazo-. **Lo siento… no te vayas… te prometo que no se volverá a repetir**.- le murmuro mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada y soltarla, Sakura lo observo y luego suspiro antes de volver a sentarse.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**oco nuevamente la puerta pensando en la posibilidad de que Sasuke no estuviera, suspiro cuando se rindió finalmente, llevaba un poco mas de cinco minutos frente al apartamento de Sasuke, pero al parecer él no se encontraba, no escuchaba ningún ruido dentro.

Retrocedió un paso y cuando se dispuso dar media vuelta para irse, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al moreno, el cual llevaba nada mas un pantalón, tenia el tórax desnudo y el cabello desordenado, parecía como si acabara de levantarse.

-**Hola**.- susurro suavemente, él la observo mientras su expresión se volvía frívola e hizo un ademán con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, Sakura suspiro y se adentro al lugar, cerro la puerta a su espalda e inhalo profundamente antes de seguir al moreno.

.

Sasuke estaba en la sala apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados, Sakura lo observo extrañada y luego se sentó en un sofá.

**-**¿**Como estas?- **le pregunto suavemente dirigiendo su mirada a él.

-**Hmp**.- fue lo único que contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos.

**-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun?- **susurro ella, el moreno la observo por un momento y luego cerró los ojos nuevamente.

**-¿Has dormido?- **le pregunto Sakura, su voz sonaba dulce y suave, no quería que Sasuke tomara aquello como una simple consulta, quería que en realidad confiara y se abriera a ella.

**-Más o menos.- **dijo él cortante.

**-¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?**- murmuro la ojijade.

**-Algo así**.- le contesto, Sakura bajo la mirada, era mas que obvio que Sasuke se estaba cerrando a ella y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, por que en vez de avanzar, esos últimos días parecían estar retrocediendo.

**-¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?- **le pregunto con preocupación antes de dirigirle una mirada y levantarse, se acerco a donde estaba, hasta situarse frente a él.

**-¿Porque no me dices lo que te pasa?- **le dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba algo triste, Sasuke al observar su expresión frunció el ceño.

-**Maldición**.- susurro frustrado.

**-¿Que pasa?- **pregunto Sakura extrañada por su semblante, de repente una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sasuke, algo cínica e irónica.

**-¿Porque no me cuentas algo tu?- **le propuso, Sakura frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mas que extrañada sin entender su expresión, ni la razón por la que cambiaba de tema, retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de él y se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Que quieres oír?- **pregunto suavemente mientras sonreía con dulzura, Sasuke se mostró extremadamente serio.

**-¿Como te fue en tu cita?- **le pregunto con frialdad.

**-¿Que?- **susurro ella.

**-¿Como la pasaste a noche con ese hombre?- **le pregunto avanzando un paso hacia ella, su rostro de repente se había tornado inexpresivo y sombrío, y en su voz Sakura pudo percibir algo de molestia y brusquedad.

**-Eso, eso es algo per-sonal.- **mascullo tratando de mostrarse firme.

**-Hmp… ¿porque no me cuentas?… dime que tal la pasaste a su lado.- **le dijo acercando otro paso a ella, Sakura retrocedió.

**-Mi vida personal no debería interesarte- **le respondió frunciendo el ceño, dio media vuelta dispuesta a retomar asiento, pero Sasuke la agarro del brazo y la volteo hacia él, para luego rodearla con sus brazos.

**-Pero que…- **las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y la respiración empezó a dificultársele al sentir como Sasuke hundía su rostro en su cuello y olía su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando sintió como él le besaba en un camino a su oreja.

**-¿Te sentías así?- **le pregunto con suavidad en el oído, exhalando aire intencionalmente en aquella parte, Sakura lanzo otro suspiro y mordió su labio inferior, quiso separarse al escucharle decir aquello, pero simplemente no pudo y es que, hasta en ese momento se había dado cuenta de cuanto había deseado estar en sus brazos.

.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaron por su figura moldeando sus curvas hasta llegar a sus muslos y subiendo nuevamente, llevando consigo el vestido negro que ella tenia puesto.

Sakura cerro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo escalofríos en toda la piel, las manos de él se detuvieron en su cadera y luego pasaron a su trasero donde la empujo hacia si

Sakura no pudo reprimir un gemido que fue acallado cuando los labios de Sasuke atraparon los suyos, sus lenguas chocaron y tembló entre sus brazos y sintió como él se tensaba.

Comenzó a corresponderle con ansia hasta que de pronto Sasuke rompió bruscamente el beso.

.

Su aliento agitado le pegaba en la frente y ella intentaba también recuperar la respiración aunque aquello se le dificultaba bastante por las caricias que el pelinegro le proporcionaba aun en la cintura y espalda.

-**Sasuke-kun**.- suspiro suavemente.

**-¿El te hace sentir como yo Sakura?- **le pregunto Sasuke apegándola posesivamente a su cuerpo, de repente la pelirrosa pareció despertar de la ensoñación al escucharlo y retrocedió un paso escapando de su agarre.

**-¿Estas, estas juga-ndo con-mi-go?- **susurro con voz temblorosa, Sasuke la observo fijamente e intento acercarse de nuevo a ella pero Sakura retrocedió dos pasos observándole con los ojos cristalizados, de pronto al escucharle había entendido que Sasuke solamente había querido probar algo.

**-Dime… ¿estas jugando conmigo?- **le pregunto fuertemente-. **¿Que demonios quieres probar? ahhh… que con un be-so me haces estremecer y que cuando me acari-cias no puedo pensar… ¿que Sasuke?… ¿acaso es un juego para ti?, seducir a tu doctora**.- le dijo furiosa, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos y Sasuke quiso acercarse una vez mas pero ella lo alejo de un manotazo y se acerco rápidamente al sofá donde estaba su cartera, la cogio y se encamino corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sentía un dolor bastante profundo en el pecho y tenia ganas de llorar.

Se sentía mal.

Sasuke solo jugaba con ella y lo mas triste es que había caído como una estupida.

Estaba molesta con él pero mas consigo misma, no había sido ética, había involucrado sus sentimientos en su trabajo y ello le había llevado a lastimarse de esa manera.

.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y apretó fuertemente los puños.

**-No Sasuke… nunca nadie me hecho sentir como tu… eso querias escuchar ¿cierto?- **susurro mientras se limpiaba con brusquedad las mejillas, volteo hacia él y lo observo mientras sonreía con ironía, de una manera vacía y sin emoción.

**-Y sabes… sacas concluí-siones muy rápidamente… Sasori-kun solo es mi me-jor amigo.- **dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de aquel lugar.

El moreno se quedo con la mirada perdida en la puerta por un gran rato, mientras las palabras de Sakura se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

Había jodido todo.

_¿Porque había reaccionado de aquella manera? _

La respuesta era sencilla y aunque le doliera admitirlo los celos le habían carcomido por dentro. Le hacia rabiar pensarla en brazos de otro.

.

Se acerco a uno de los sofás y se dejo caer en este.

**-No me debe importar.- **se dijo recordando las lagrimas de ella, si, tenia razón, no debía importarle, pero lo hacia y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Sentía algo muy profundo por aquella mujer, pero no quería indagar en ese sentimiento temiendo hasta cierto punto lo que encontraría.

.

Bufo por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas, fijo su mirada en el techo y suspiro.

**-Maldita sea… ¿que me has hecho Sakura?- **se pregunto a si mismo mientras fruncía el ceño

.

Aquello era mucho mas fuerte que él y no tenia retorno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**El misterio de la felicidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 6***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro por lo bajo mientras se encogía de hombros levemente, se levantó de la cama con parsimonia y suma pereza encaminándose luego al baño.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez en que vio a Sasuke y por consecuente, la misma cantidad de días desde que había prácticamente renunciado a ser su doctora.

La depresión y tristeza la habían acogido como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, envolviéndola en un agujero de oscuridad del que con esfuerzo trataba de salir.

.

Respiro profundamente llenando hasta el fondo sus pulmones mientras se miraba en el espejo sobre el lavabo y se cepillaba los dientes.

Estaba desanimada y se sentía odiosamente vacía, mientras su cabeza le repetía incontables veces en un mismo minuto que aquello era culpa suya, por haber cruzado la línea ética que siempre se había impuesto con cada paciente.

Suspiro otra vez cuando iba hacia la ducha dispuesta a tomar un baño, aún era muy temprano, apenas las seis y cuarto por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para seguir divagando en sus pensamientos mientras con ello se preparaba a sí misma para dar su mejor cara y sonrisa.

.

.

.

Se adentró a su apartamento luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, y se encamino directamente a la sala dejando la cartera y portátil sobre la mesita de noche, se sentó en el sillón de dos piezas y fijo su mirada en el cielo raso mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Ese día había hablado con Tsunade sobre el caso de Sasuke, exponiéndole su falta de cooperación y su frialdad respecto al tema de sus padres y solicitándole luego un cambio de tratamiento, le había sugerido también que pensara seriamente en algún doctor más experimentado pidiéndole con ello, en silencio, que le quitara aquel caso que comenzaba a convertirse en su tormento.

Tsunade le había comunicado dos horas después que posiblemente el caso de Uchiha Sasuke pasaría a manos de un colega ya mayor y mucho más experimentado que ella, Sabaku No Kankuro.

**-Tal vez sea lo mejor**.- se dijo a si misma sintiendo de presto que sus palabras estaban vacías, respiro profundamente antes de levantarse y encaminarse a su habitación.

Se cambió de ropa poniéndose un ligero camisón y luego se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, salió de esta tras prepararse un sándwich, comió en la sala distrayéndose con un documental del océano y una hora después se encamino a su oficina decidiendo preparar un informe sobre el caso de Sasuke y sus pocos avances.

.

Y cuando se encontraba terminando la primera página la cual básicamente era un perfil de Sasuke, el timbre sonó. Dirigió automáticamente su mirada al pequeño reloj negro de forma triangular que se encontraba en una esquina del escritorio y frunció ligeramente el ceño al observar la hora, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche

**-¿Quién será?-** se preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla, se encamino hacia la salida de la estancia y luego hacia la puerta principal, en ese momento ni siquiera se le ocurrió interrogar a la persona del otro lado, solo se propuso a abrir quedando prácticamente paralizada al ver a Sasuke frente a ella.

El moreno se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión totalmente inescrutable, por lo que era le imposible intentar adivinar que pasaba por su mente. Estaba de brazos cruzados, llevaba una camisa de cuello color negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón jean que se pegaba a sus estrechas caderas, marcando también, sus largos y musculosos muslos, y tenía el cabello rebelde y despeinado. Esos fueron los únicos detalles en los que Sakura atónica se enfoco, para luego fijar sus orbes en los de él, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke la observaba con una intensidad que le producía un calor en todo el cuerpo, el rojo sucumbió a sus mejillas, tan rápidamente como los temblores que empezaron a sufrir sus rodillas.

.

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra coherente el moreno se adentro al apartamento sin invitación, hasta llegar a la sala. Sakura parpadeo unos segundos intentando todavía asimilar lo sucedido y luego cerro la puerta y le siguió inmediatamente. Decir que estaba nerviosa era muy poco, no se sentía preparada aun para verlo, no cuando no podía controlar sus sentimientos, pero ella era una adulta y como tal se debía comportar, por lo que la idea de huir debía ser descartada de su mente, tal como había llegado.

Se encamino hacia la sala, donde Sasuke se encontraba curioseando sobre la estancia, hasta que al llegar poso su mirada en ella

**-¿Q-que… que haces a-qui?-** le pregunto intentando sonar firme, pero Sasuke ni siquiera había escuchado lo que decía, mas bien toda su atención estaba concentrada en el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura que llevada un camisón de seda, bastante ligero y de tela casi transparente, y Sakura noto la situación, pero decidió mejor ignorar aquello y se cruzo de brazos como escudo ante su mirada.

**-Sasuke**.- suspiro con angustia cuando él empezó a acercarse

**-Tenia que hablar contigo**.- le dijo aun con la mirada en su figura, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas y empezó a retroceder, consciente de su propia debilidad, cosa que sabia que no se podía permitir

**-¿De la terapia?-** cuestiono ella

**-De nosotros**.- la corrigió Sasuke levantando la mirada a sus ojos y Sakura tembló entera ante el ardiente calor de su mirada.

**-Sasuke… no…-** pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando su espalda topo contra una pared, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía retrocediendo, pero si de que Sasuke se estaba acercando

**-¿No que? Sakura-** le pregunto él mientras ponía ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza

**-No hay un nosotros.-** le dijo desviando la cabeza al no poder sostener su mirada

**-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto.-** musito Sasuke antes de acercarse a su cuello, su respiración le pego en esa parte y Sakura cerro los ojos mientras los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, entonces el moreno se acercó aun mas y le acaricio con la punta de la nariz la clavícula, tan lenta y suavemente que su caricia parecía de seda

**-No hagas esto**.- le pidió débilmente en un suspiro

**-Tu también lo quieres.-** dijo el ojinegro mientras ponía una mano en su cintura, la cual afianzo para luego apegarla a él

**-No Sasuke… esto no esta bien.- **murmuro ella apabullada

**-Eso no importa**.- mascullo el Uchiha con seguridad

**-Tú no entiendes**.- susurro

**-¿El qué?-** indago el pelinegro

**-Tu eres menor de edad… soy tu doctora… nosotros no… tu y yo no…-** y Sasuke la acallo poniendo un dedo en sus labios generosos, acaricio el inferior mientras lo observaba con un sediento deseo y Sakura tembló y asustada por su propio deseo se alejó de él como si su solo contacto le quemase con ardor

**-Sakura**.- musito Sasuke dispuesto a atraparla nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero la pelirrosa lo detuvo poniendo sus manos frente a él para mantener distancia

**-No Sasuke… esto no esta bien… además, además tu solo jugaste conmigo… ya conseguiste lo que querías, no me hagas esto nuevamente.**- le pidió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

**-Yo no quise hacerte daño**.- dijo él mirándola con ojos arrepentidos

**-Eso ya no importa.-** musito Sakura tragando saliva con dificultad

**-No te imaginas lo que sufrí imaginándote en brazos de otr**o.- confeso Sasuke de pronto acercándose rápidamente y abrazándola por la cintura, Sakura no pudo prever su acción, como tampoco podía aun asimilar lo que le había dicho

**-¿Tu que?-** le pregunto ella levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos

**-No soportaba imaginar que él te abrazaba o te besaba**.- le dijo mientras le corría un mechón del rostro, Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente al comprender lo que él en realidad quería hacerle ver con aquello

**-Sasuke**.- susurro suavemente

**-No me alejes de tu lado, tu eres lo único que tengo.**- mascullo Sasuke observándola a los ojos fijamente

**-Yo… esto está mal**.- contesto con dolor

**-¿Porque?… yo sé que tú me quieres**.- dijo con seguridad y Sakura tembló al oírle mientras se escabullía de sus brazos asustada por su afirmación.

**-Yo no… yo no te quiero**.- mintió intentando hacerlo desistir de aquella estupidez, porque durante esos días se había planteado el que pasaría si ellos llegaban a tener una relación, Sasuke era menor de edad y ella era su doctora, estaba segura de que nada bueno sucedería si alguien en el hospital se daba cuenta de algo.

**-¿Porque mientes?… yo se que tu me amas**.- dijo él alterándose por su negativa

**-No Sasuke… yo solo… yo solo sentía cierta atracción hacia ti… nada mas**.- fingió mientras bajaba la mirada-. **Además tengo una relación con alguien mas… una relación seria y con futuro… y es a él a quien amo**.- dijo apretando fuertemente los puños

**-¡Mentira!-** grito Sasuke-. **Eso no es mas que una mentira… tu me amas Sakura… yo lo se, lo veo en tus ojos.-** le dijo con desespero intentando acercarse a ella, pero la pelirrosa retrocedió nuevamente

**-No Sasuke… te estas engañando… yo no soy para ti.-** musito con tristeza

**-¡Maldita sea!… mírame, mírame y dime a la cara que no me amas**.- le ordeno secamente-. **¡Mírame Sakura!- **dijo alzando la voz cuando pasados un par de minutos Sakura no levanto la mirada

**-Yo no tengo por que hacer eso.**- dijo ella antes de decidir irse a su habitación, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Sasuke se quedara ahí, lo único que deseaba era huir antes de que las lagrimas que luchaba por retener se derramaran de sus ojos, pero antes de dar el segundo paso Sasuke la tomo del brazo derecho y la halo para luego pegarla a la pared.

**-Tu no vas a ningún lado.- **mascullo él con frigidez

**-Suéltame Sasuke.-** musito bajando la mirada, mientras las primeras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, las facciones de Sasuke empezaron a suavizarse al ver aquellas gotas

**-Mírame Sakura**.- le pidió el con voz tersa-. **Mírame y dime que no me amas y yo me ire… te lo juro… me nunca volverás a verme**.- le dijo firmemente, pero Sakura no cedió, no levanto la cabeza y siguió llorando en silencio porque sabia que si le miraba a los ojos, fallaría. Pero Sasuke no se rindió y la hizo levantar el rostro cogiendo firmemente su barbilla, aun así Sakura cerro los ojos dispuesta a no verle

**-Sakura… abre los ojos**.- exigió suavemente y ella no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo, por lo que empezó a abrir sus orbes lentamente

**-Ahora dime que no me amas**.- la alentó frio, su mirada oscura era dura, mas sin embargo, mostraba dolor ante su posible respuesta y Sakura no pudo luchar contra lo que sentía

**-Te amo**.- susurro cerrando nuevamente los ojos mientras se sacudía la mano que el tenia en su barbilla, paso seguido volvió a escapar de sus brazos y con lagrimas en el rostro le dio la espalda, sintiéndose débil y vulnerable, aun con veintidós años, Sakura jamás había experimentado el amor, por lo que lo que sentía le era muy abrumador.

Se limpio el rostro y respiro profundamente intentando conseguir calma y luego volteo hacia Sasuke dispuesta a afrontar cualquier cosa, pero no espero encontrarse directamente con los ojos de él, que la observaban con un calidez casi tangible.

Ella estaba estática, observando sus orbes por lo que no noto cuando el pelinegro se fue acercando, hasta que reacciono cuando Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos

**-No vuelvas a mentirme**.- susurro él contra su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, Sakura cerro los ojos

**-Sasuke-kun**.- suspiro suavemente. Y Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la pego contra una pared, apoyándola en ella antes de que sus labios le atacaran con ferocidad, su lengua le penetro lenta y sensualmente la boca y Sakura gimió extasiada

Sasuke puso una mano en su espalda y le acaricio la columna vertebral con un dedo, ella se estremeció y gimió nuevamente arqueándose hacia él.

El moreno no perdió tiempo, la cogio de los muslos y con un solo movimiento la levanto y la hizo rodearle la cadera, para luego acercarse hacia el pasillo donde estaban tres puerta.

Sasuke se detuvo y se separo de Sakura, ella con los ojos entrecerrados lo observo un tanto ensimismada hasta que Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, entonces con un pronunciado rubor en las mejillas Sakura le señalo la habitación correcta y Sasuke se adentro con ella rodeándole el cuello y cadera.

.

Se acercó a la cama y la deposito en el centro de esta incorporándose luego y dedicándose a observarla.

Sakura era hermosa, cosa que jamás había pasado por alto desde el primer día que la conoció, mas sin embargo, nunca pensó que algún día terminarían así, con ella en una cama después de confesarle que lo amaba, al recordar ese detalle sintió como la angustia de su pecho disminuía, angustia de pensar que aquel hombre con el que días atrás ella había salido pudiera quitársela alguna vez

Negó con la cabeza decidiendo dejar ese tema por la paz, ya que ahora no tenia relevancia, y decidió concentrarse entonces en la deliciosa imagen que tenia frene a sus ojos, Sakura estaba observándolo fijamente con un encantador rojo en las mejillas, estaba despeinada con el cabello desparramado en el colchón, además de que se encontraba también agitada. Tenia las rodillas levemente recogidas y las piernas abiertas dando un vistazo muy sugerente de su ropa interior negra, los muslos le brillaban a la luz y Sasuke noto también que los delicados tirantes del vestido estaban caídos. Se remojo los labios y se empezó a quitar la camisa lentamente.

Sakura lo observaba fijamente excitada y temerosa, y cuando Sasuke se acercó a la cama de nuevo ella empezó a retroceder arrastrándose un poco, estaba avergonzada por su situación, pero era más grande su temor a lo desconocido

**-Sa-sasuke-kun… yo no… yo jamás**.- pero el moreno la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y sonrió de lado, arrogante y sensual

**-Lo se**.- dijo antes de tirarse a su lado y apegarla a su cuerpo cogiéndola de la cintura

**-¿Cómo?-** pregunto ella desconcertada

**-Lo se.- **repitio él

**-¿Sabes que?… ¿como lo sabes?-** le pregunto impaciente y avergonzada comprendiendo en ese momento lo que el decia, realmente era tan obvio

**-Es sencillo**.- fue lo único que dijo

**-Pero, pero… como sabes que soy… soy…**

**-No necesitamos hablar de esto.- **la corto al comprender que le era penoso hablar de ese tema**-. Sakura sabes que no soy un santo, de hecho experimente el sexo desde los 14 años… es obvio que se cuando alguien no lo ha practicado**.- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

**-Pero… yo…**

**-Además… tu forma de besar es tan inocente... sin malicia, ni doble intención**.- dijo quedadamente, como hablando consigo mismo

**-Sasuke-kun**.- se quejo ella abochornada

**-Me alegra la idea de pensar que seré el primero en tocarte.- **le dijo en un tono posesivo y Sakura sonrió feliz, mas sin embargo, estaba demasiado avergonzada, pero luego de eso decidió entonces enfocarse en un punto que debía tratar con él

**-Sasuke… tengo algo que decirte**.- dijo seriamente y por su tono Sasuke tomo mucho interés en lo que ella diría-. **Tu caso será asignado a otro doctor**.- musito por lo bajo y Sakura sintió a Sasuke tensarse a su lado

**-Me niego**.- soltó luego de unos perturbadores minutos en silencio, su expresión se había vuelto dura y sus ojos mostraban firmeza al igual que sus palabras

**-Pero Sasuke… tienes que enten…**

**-¡No!… no quiero otro doctor… te lo digo en serio Sakura… no me importa que suceda pero si no eres tu mi psicóloga, entonces me negare rotundamente a cualquier tratamiento ¿entiendes?-** sonaba serio y firme, y Sakura pensó que Sasuke se estaba comportando como un niño caprichoso y testarudo.

**-Sasuke no… **

**-¡No Sakura!, ¡no!… entiende… no puedo contarle a otras personas lo sucedido ese día**.- su voz tembló-. **N-no es fácil recordar**.- y Sakura lo comprendió al instante y se abrazó todo lo posible a él, antes de levantar la cabeza y plantarle un beso en los labios, algo dulce y tierno.

**-Lo siento… hablare con Tsunade mañana**.- le dijo sonriendo cálidamente, Sasuke la observo por un momento y luego se lanzo a sus labios desesperado, porque aquel sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho era abrumador y no sabia otra manera de demostrarlo.

**-Sakura**.- susurro mientras la apretaba su cuerpo, luego de varios minutos

**-Mmm**.- emitió ella medio somnolienta

**-Nunca me dejes solo**.- le pidió mientras la abrazaba posesivamente y se acomodaba mejor en el colchón arrastrándola consigo y Sakura sonrió al escucharle

**-Jamás**.- prometió sinceramente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::**__**…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
